First Impressions are Powerful
by kayleighchaos093
Summary: "...we become less and less likey to revise our opinion in light of new evidence, even if it is contradictory. Thus, First impressions are powerful." The story about how James, despite the odds, managed to capture Lily Evans's heart
1. Prologue: First Impressions

"… _Research shows, however, that once we do form an impression of someone, we become less and less likely to revise our opinion in light of new evidence, even if it's contradictory. Thus, first impressions are powerful."_

_-Psychology in Modules, Saul Kassin_

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

_September 2, 1971_

Lily had tried her hardest to ignore the boys she was sharing a compartment with, and she was succeeding. In all the nights she had lain awake imagining this train ride, she had never thought she would spend it crying.

Despite the interesting people all around her, people who were part of a world she had only just recently discovered existed, she could only think of the fact that her sister hated her, had called her a _freak_, and it was Severus's fault.

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears as she looked out the window at the country side passing by unseeingly, until she heard the door to the compartment slide open, and saw the familiar boy sit down opposite her, already wearing Wizarding robes. Lily suddenly realized that she looked like a muggle (that was the word, right?), and even though Severus had assured her that no one cared, she became self conscious of herself.

Lily looked at Severus, ignoring the relieved feeling she felt at seeing someone familiar. "I don't want to talk to you." She muttered, looking out the window again.

"Why not?" he asked her, sounding worried.

Lily tried to hide back more tears as she said, "Tuney h-hates me." She told him in an accusatory tone, "Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

Lily glared at him angrily, feeling as if she would love to hit him. "So she's my sister!"

"She's only a— "but he stopped himself with a guilty look, except Lily hadn't notices. She was too busy trying to wipe away her tears.

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Severus cried, unable to hide the exhilaration in his voice. She couldn't help it, Lily was too excited to stay cranky at the mention of Hogwarts, her new school. She smiled and nodded. "You'd better be in Slytherin." He added.

"Slytherin?"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

James liked the kid he was sharing a compartment. Well, the one he was talking to at least. His name was Sirius, and he seemed have all the same interests as James, including pranking. They had been discussing (rather loudly) the best tricked they had ever pulled on their parents when a girl walked distractedly into their compartment.

James was immediately captivated, while Sirius showed no notice. The first thing he noticed about the girl was that she had the most strikingly green eyes he had ever seen. They were like—like the color of tree frogs or the emeralds on his mother's fancy dinner necklace. And her hair was really _really _red.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes with growing interest, but at the same time he really enjoyed his conversation with Sirius.

When another boy joined her, he felt slightly angry, and a little sad that they already knew each other. It was an interesting combination of feelings, and he kept tabs on their conversation. They were in correspondence with Dumbledore? They must be important.

"_You'd better be in Slytherin."_

James scoffed out loud, making Sirius look up in confusion halfway through a rather dull story concerning his house elf and a baking pan. "Slytherin?" he asked out loud, laughing at the thought. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked, bringing Sirius into the conversation. Sirius didn't smile and laugh along with James however. He said a bit sullenly, "My who family have been in Slytherin,"

He was shocked. "Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!" He realized now that he would be competing against Sirius if he was in Slytherin, just because the grudge between Slytherin and Gryffindor was notorious.

Sirius grinned suddenly. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James pretended to lift a sword, like the magical nights in the stories James's mother used to read to him. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" He said in a rather obnoxiously majestic way. "Like my dad," he added as an after thought. His mother had been a Ravenclaw, which is the house he considered second best.

Snape snorted, and James remembered that he was there. "Got a problem with that?" he asked challengingly, taking in the boys appearance. He didn't look like much, sort of neglected and like he really needed a bath.

"No," he said, his tone and expression indicating otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected, and James roared with laughter, giving him a high five, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye, wondering if she was impressed with him and his new friend…

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Lily found these boys to be extremely annoying once they started talking to them, and she glared at them for insulting her friend, the only person she had in the magical world. She hoped everyone at Hogwarts didn't act like this, or she might give up on the whole magic thing.

She stood up and flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

Severus stood up with a loathing look in the two boys' direction, as they imitated Lily's voice in a lofty "Ooooooo…"

They marched out of the compartment, fallowed by the boy with glasses calling "See ya, Snivellus!"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

_November 15__th__, 1977_

Lily woke with a start, attempting to get used to her surroundings as was custom for her lately. Even though she had been living here for nearly two months now, it was hard to get used to the splendor the Head's dormitories offered.

Yes, Lily Evans had made Head Girl her seventh year at Hogwarts. Except, she had been appalled to find out, James Potter was her counterpart, and as a result was more than likely sleeping on the other side of her wall. She repressed a shudder as she stood and wrapped a dressing gown on over her pajamas.

The sun had barely begun to rise over the horizon, but Lily wasn't tired. After a heated argument with James the night before, over what she couldn't recall, she had retired early. He made her so angry sometimes, usually because he was doing something arrogant or stupid. This year it was more arrogance then anything. At least he was toning down the stupidity, which was something she grudgingly had to admit, seeing as how he was turning out to be a rather excellent Head Boy.

Not that she would ever let him know she thought that. He was a natural leader, but that was because most of the girls wanted to shag him, and half the boys wanted to be him. She doubted Dumbledore actually appointed him because of his responsibility, but rather because he knew how to command a room.

Lily sat down to finish homework, despite the fact that it was a Saturday morning, but she gazed out her window not looking at anything in particular. She had been dreaming a lot about Potter lately, most likely related to the fact that she was forced to spend the majority of her time with him.

A dream that revisited a memory? That was a new one. But looking back on the night before in comparison to the time she first met him, she guessed that some things just never changed.


	2. Woes For the Love of You

"_O Princess Dulcinea, lady of this captive heart! Much wrong have you done me in thus sending me forth with your reproaches and sternly commanding me not to appear in your beauteous presence. O lady, deign to be mindful of this, your subject, who endures so many__** woes for the love of you**__."_

_~Don Quixote_

_The night before Lily's dream_

James watched the tiny golden ball fly around the room slowly, its worn wings well used since he nicked it two years ago. Even though he didn't play seeker, the snitch somewhat calmed his nerves. Even though they were just over a month into school, his seventh year was proving to be one that required the snitch frequently.

Well, that and the fact that he was rooming away from his best friends for the first time, and that he was rooming with Lily Evans.

It wasn't that they were actually rooming together. He was pretty sure that Lily would have turned her badge in (or rather done everything in her power to get James's taken away) if she had to sleep in the same room as him. But they did share a common room, which wasn't all that different besides the fact that it was a lot bigger, a lot more elegant, and it was only them.

These things were something he had been excited for, finally an opportunity to win Lily over as he had been trying to do for the better part of three years when he decided that he didn't want to date anyone other than her. Except, she wanted nothing to do with him, and, if possible, hated him more because was Head Boy.

It wasn't as if he had asked for the position, hell even _he _had thought it was a mistake. But she could at least try to tolerate him. He was doing his best to be a good Head Boy, and he didn't even pick on Sniv—Snape anymore, as hard as it was. But she didn't notice, she only saw his flaws, she even saw things that weren't even there. In other words, she saw in him what she expected to see, nothing more, nothing less.

As if she knew he was thinking of her, Lily appeared from her room with three or four books in her arms, as well as her school back, and her wand balancing precariously on top of three inkwells.

She couldn't have picked a better moment to arrive. Lily had walked right into the path of the snitch, which ran right into her inkwells, knocking them and her wand to the floor. James watched in horror as Lily instinctually dropped the books to make a grab for her wand. James whipped out his own, practically shouting "_Wingardrium Leviosa!" _

He stopped the books from hitting her toes at least, and Lily had thankfully caught her wand. However, there was no saving the inkwells which landed with a crunch and a spash, soaking her legs and the carpet.

There was an awkward silence while Lily stood there, covered in ink, clenching her wand with books levitating inches from her face. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths.

James had the ominous feeling that he was about to get a notorious Lily rant. He gently set the books down on the table, but the sound of the books coming to rest seemed to ring loudly though the otherwise silent room. That, and the faint, high pitched hum of snitch wings.

Lily opened her eyes in time to see James enclose a hand around the snitch as it passed by his head. Her eyes narrowed, and finally, she broke the silence.

"What the _bloody hell _Potter!"

"What did I do?" he asked defensively, knowing full well that the mishap was slightly his fault. She had already asked (demanded) him not to use the snitch in their common room, but he had thought she was at the library still with Mary and Dess.

"You're being you, showing of with that blasted snitch again!"

Showing off _again? _Blimey. "Showing off to who exactly, Lily. The empty room?" he asked.

"I asked you not to use it in here!" she cried, siphoning the ink off her clothing with her wand, and ignoring his logic.

James scoffed. He knew he shouldn't, but for some reason around Lily he acted rashly, stupidly, or defended himself too much when he knew he should just apologize to appease her. It may or may not have something to do with the way her face got flushed when she was angry in such a way that James had to try hard to repress the urge to snog her senseless. It was an urge he wished he didn't have. "You demanded me not to use it more like, Lily. It's my common room too, and I thought you were out."

"Well, obviously I came back." She snapped.

"Yeah, I can see that Evans." He said exasperatedly. Then he made the effort to apologize. "Look, I'm really sorry, I won't let it out in here again, promise. I'll make it up to you."

"How?" she asked, rolling her eyes and moving to collect her books, "if you left the school I would be happy, but seeing as how I _know _that wont happen, just stay out of my way."

"How, exactly?" James asked, feeling a bit stung. The fact that Lily did not like James to the core was a very bitter feeling James had to endue. He had the feeling that she only said these kinds of things because she knew that. She knew he liked her, more than liked her, and she used it against him. She was so manipulative, and vindictive, but only towards him, and he could not figure out why. "In case you haven't noticed Evans, we share a common room, classes, responsibilities…"

"I cannot concentrate with you around Potter!" she cried. "Just, I don't know, stay in your room or with your friends. Its seventh year and I have to do this right!"

"We all do!" he countered. "You don't think I care about school? This is our life in our hands Lily,"

"Then maybe you should take it more seriously."

James sighed, all the fight in him left suddenly. He couldn't win with her, half the things he said went in one ear and out the other. "Fine." He said in a flat tone, shoving the snitch into his pocket.

Her expression was shocked momentarily, and then she looked a bit pleased. "I'll be in the library if anyone comes looking for me."

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Okay, so maybe she overreacted a little.

But it was James Potter, and he always had some sort of motive when it came to Lily. She felt a little bad for yelling at him, since it had been an accident. But that stupid snitch and his stupid _hand _running though his stupid attractive _hair. _

And that was the source of Lily's problem. For every part of him she hated, there was that acceptance in her that she found him so utterly attractive. This was something she had come to terms with grudgingly, and it had only fueled her fire. It somehow made her angry that he had been blessed with good genetics, and that she had dreams of snogging him sometimes. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive the rest of the year living with someone she despised yet physically craved at the same time.

Damn those hormones and their hormone ways.

She slammed her text books onto the table in the library, where Alice and Dess jumped, looking at her with mildly annoyed expressions from their transfiguration homework.

Alice laughed after a second though, and she went back to her homework saying in a frustratingly nonchalant tone, "What did Potter do this time?"

Lily groaned, sitting down and slamming her head onto the books. "How could you tell?" her muffled voice asked them.

Alice laughed once more. "Lily, you have your Potter face on."

Lily looked up at her friend with a peaked eyebrow. "I have a Potter face?"

"Oh yeah," Alice nodded, while Dess added, "It's a mix between anger and lust. We call it Potter angust."

Lily snorted at the word, but glared at them at the same time. "That's ridiculous." She claimed, opening a book to hide the blush that gave her away. This time they both laughed.

Dess and Alice were Lily's two best friends since… well, since fifth year. Before that they had got on pretty well, but Lily had been spending most of her time with Snape anyway. She was glad they had been so accepting of her after that day at the lake, or she had no idea what might have happened to her socially. What if she had had to resort to being friends with _Potter? _

Alice Perkins was the oldest of the three. She had a round, kind face with dark hair that sometimes had hints of red. Her eyes were the brightest blue and were by far her most attractive feature. Although she wasn't considered gorgeous, she was definitely attractive—attractive enough to capture the interest of Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend of almost a year.

Dess on the other hand was considered the best looking girl of their year, maybe in the whole school. Her long hair was unnaturally white, even though she had never dyed it in her life, and her eyes were blue as well, only a darker color, much like the sky just before daybreak. She was tall and tan. Next to her, Lily felt like a little girl who hadn't hit puberty, and even puberty didn't seem to have come in abundance to her when it had.

Lily was of average height, maybe even a bit shorter, with the most obnoxiously colored red hair. She'd heard all the analogies, but the one that annoyed her most was Christmas, which had to do with her bright green eyes as well. She guessed that separately, these two traits may have been an advantage, but together they were a nightmare. Her eyes stood out in a way she considered to be creepy, as was custom for a red head she had freckles and fair skin. She was a biological mess, unlike the lotto winner of the gene pool himself, mister attractive hair and beautifully colored hazel eyes….

"…Potter do?"

"Pardon?" Lily asked, looking up from the words she had not been reading.

Dess rolled her eyes. "I said, so what did Potter do?"

"He spilled ink on me." Lily sighed. It was sort of the truth, right?

"Let me guess, you bit his head off for it?"

"I may or may not have overreacted…" Lily said, knowing what was coming. 'the speech.'

Alice sighed in concordance with Dess. "Honestly Lils, give the guy a break. Cant you see how hard he's trying?"

"To get in my pants maybe." Lily grumbled, knowing this wasn't completely true. James had a reputation, but unlike Sirius there had never been any rumors of which girls he had slept with or even snogged with. It was odd for a person of his reputation. But this fact was probably what made him so mysterious and therefore coveted by the female population of Hogwarts, and then some.

Dess snapped her book shut with an aggravated sigh. "I don't understand transfiguration at all. Why would I need to turn my hand into a fire poker? Wouldn't that hurt?"

Lily shrugged. She was attempting to re read that very section, unsuccessfully she might add.

Alice gasped. "I got it!" she cried. Both Dess and Lily looked up at her, and she smirked a bit. "Everyone knows Potter and Black are the best at transfiguration! Lils, get your angust look on, we're going to see your room mate."

"Oh, no—"But she didn't have much of a choice. She was already being dragged out of the library.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

James couldn't really believe what he was doing. It's not like it had ever seemed plausible to him that Lily Evans would come to him for help, but there she was, flanked by Mary and Dess, asking him to tutor her. Or them, actually.

Her friends kept shooting her pointed looks, or poking her in the ribs. It seemed rather painful that she had to be doing this, so he tried to look friendly, as friendly as possible considering the fact that they had had one of their famous rows not half an hour ago.

"Hi uh, Potter." She had started, after which came her first jab to the ribs. "I want to apologize to you about my um… unfair behavior towards you." At which point Alice sighed, and Dess rolled her eyes. Lily glared at them both before addressing him again. "I was, well uh, my _friends _were wondering if you could help us with the transfiguration homework."

They were standing in the fourth floor corridor, where Lily, Dess, and Alice had intercepted him on his way out of the Heads common room to find Remus, Sirius and Peter. To vent about Lily. Figures.

He shifted on his feet, flashing her a casual smile. On the inside he was freaking out, but on the outside he struggled to look normal as he said, "Of course Evans, I would be delighted."

She looked like she wanted to sink into the floor.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Alice spoke up for her though, saying excitedly, "Thanks a lot James. Let's find an empty class room or something. Preferably one with a fireplace."

James thought he heard Dess mumble something about Lily throwing her whole body into a fire instead of her hand, but he wasn't sure.

Somehow, in one of the most awkward silences he had ever endured, they had found an empty classroom two floors down. He was happy that he had thought to have an early dinner, because the three girls needed a lot of help. More than once over the years Lily had questioned (for some reason angrily, or jealously. Probably both,) how he could know so much about transfiguration, but he had nearly brushed her off, saying it was natural talent. Of course he couldn't tell her that for the better part of two years he and his friends had to learn the most advanced magic in order to become animagi.

Eventually, after a couple hours of work, he had managed to help them get the spells down, and even Lily had reluctantly thanked him as they walked out, which put a pretty big smile on James's face.

Of course, he should have known his smile, and Lily's mellow attitude towards him, would be short lived. Of _course _they would run into the Slytherins.

"Oi, Potter!" a voice called, but James kept walking, trying not to retaliate at the names and usual jeers sent at him.

Then he heard the one voice that could have gotten to him, insult one of the most important people to him. He didn't understand why Snape got under his skin so deep, but something in him tended to snap whenever the slimy git was around.

"Typical blood traitor, hanging around with all the other blood traitors and mu—" he stopped himself for some reason, but it was enough to give James reason to turn, withdrawing his wand and sending a hex at the group so quick they didn't know what hit him.

He was partially disappointed that he didn't hit Snape, but he was still pretty satisfied that it was Regulus Black whose head turned into a bright blue octopus. He laughed delightedly, turning around to keep going when he saw the outraged look on Lily's face.

Typical that it wasn't aimed at the people who insulted her daily, called her unworthy for magic or even life, but it was aimed at him, the defender of her honor; it was just completely typical at her.

"What did I do?" he as her for the second time that day, but this time he was convinced that he had done nothing wrong. They Slytherins deserved what they got.

Oh Merlin. Her hands were on her hips again.

"Honestly Potter? You act like a normal human being one moment, and then your back doing the next arrogant 'look at me, I'm James Bloody Potter' thing. What was the point in that?" she snapped.

James chuckled humorlessly. "What was the point? Didn't you hear—"

"Yes, I heard them. I hear them all the time, multiple times a day, but you don't see _me _sinking below even _them _just to prove a point."

"Are you telling me that what I did was worse—that I actually—'

"You disgust me Potter. They are teenage boys with over glorified ideals that wont last ten minutes in the real world. For Merlin's sake, grow up!" she cried.

He just watched in shock as she walked away, dragging her friends with her. The Slytherins had left, and he was now the only one in the hall way.

Once again, her logic was horribly twisted. The ideals that she claimed would never last, were exactly the kind that were tearing the Wizarding world apart. Voldemort was on the rise, couldn't she see that?

James sighed, not looking forward to returning to his dormitory. Maybe he would stay the night with Sirius, Remus and Peter. At least he could avoid Lily for a few hours.

He knew what they would tell him though. That he should just give up on her, that it wasn't worth the kind of things she put him through. What was the point? She'll never give him a chance. He's better off without her, blah blah blah. He'd heard it all, and still he was trying anything to get her approval.

Lily had, in every sense of the term, captured his heart. James headed back to his room slowly, trying to come to terms with the fact that he would die a lonely man, probably surrounded by Peter and Sirius's children (this was something they had all talked about. Remus refuses to have children because of his 'furry little problem,' peter would have two girls and a fat little boy, Sirius would 'accidentally' father many children by many women, and since he was undeniably going to be rich, he'd take them all in like the generous person he was.)

When he did get back, after taking his time, there was no sign of Lily, except for the fact that her door was closed, when it hadn't been before.

James sighed and ran his hair absentmindedly through his hair.

Maybe he should give up.


End file.
